The present invention relates to a multiple step-up rectifier circuit which is constituted by a combination of a plurality of capacitors and diodes and, more particularly, to a multiple step-up rectifier circuit having a plurality of output terminals in which different voltages and currents can be output from these output terminals, respectively.
In general, the multiple step-up rectifier circuit constituted by a combination of a plurality of capacitors and diodes has a high internal impedance; therefore, it has a drawback such that the output voltage changes significantly in response to a variation in load. In the case of taking out a voltage from the center tap of the rectifier circuit, other output voltages will be significantly influenced. Consequently, it is difficult to keep the ratios among the output voltages constant irrespective of the load condition. Therefore, in the conventional multiple step-up rectifier circuit, in the case of outputting a plurality of different voltages, it is very difficult to simultaneously regulate the output voltages. In addition, since each output voltage depends on the number of multiple steps, the voltage values can hardly be arbitrarily determined.